Alone
by DarkMoonOfShadow
Summary: Seule, elle l'avait toujours été. Depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, la solitude l'avait toujours accompagnée comme une triste amie. Ceci est son histoire, l'histoire d'une enfant à qui on avait promis l'éternité.


Alone

Seule, ce triste mot résumait sa toute aussi triste existence. Akito s'était toujours sentie seule, même entourée, elle ressentait ce vide en elle, cette peur dévorante d'être abandonnée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à se raccrocher aux autres, c'était devenu vital, elle avait besoin d'eux pour vivre. Elle avait besoin de ses maudits pour exister, car à leurs yeux, elle était quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, son père aimait lui dire qu'elle était importante, qu'elle était le centre du monde, le centre de son univers à lui. Bien sûr, comme l'enfant qu'elle était, Akito y avait crû à ce joli mensonge. Elle avait réellement pensé qu'elle était ce dieu que tous avaient tellement attendu, et en désespoir de cause, lorsque la peur avait commencé à la ronger de l'intérieur, elle s'était raccrochée à cette éternité que son lien avec ses maudits lui conférait. « Toujours ensemble », c'était ce qu'on lui avait appris, tant qu'elle serait dieu, elle ne serait pas seule, jamais.

Elle avait vu dans les yeux de ses maudits un amour véritable, à l'image de celui que lui portait Akira. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait entraperçu un avenir heureux aux cotés de tous ceux qui constituaient son univers. Elle s'était vue heureuse dans un monde dont elle était le centre, et cette vision l'avait emplie de joie. Et au moment même où l'espoir commença à naitre dans son cœur, son monde s'écroula.

Akira mourut.

L'homme au centre de sa vie, l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde disparut dans un dernier éclat. Celui qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, celui pour qui elle était la huitième merveille du monde, celui pour qui Akito existait avant d'être « Dieu » disparut. Elle se retrouva de nouveau seule face à ses démons. En mourant Akira emporta avec lui les dernières brides d'enfance de sa fille, ainsi que le seul espoir qu'elle n'ait jamais eut d'être heureuse.

Peu à peu, elle recommença à être dévorée par la peur, petit à petit, elle voyait ses maudits s'éloigner d'elle sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle pensa d'abord qu'ils allaient revenir, après tout, on lui avait promis l'éternité si elle devenait Dieu, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle les voyait s'éloigner sans faire mine de se retourner. Puis Ren, sa génitrice, la femme à cause de qui elle haïssait sa condition de femme, et qui paradoxalement, avait décidé de la faire élever comme un homme, vint distiller son poison à ses oreilles. Elle vint instaurer le doute dans le cœur d'enfant de sa fille, elle y creusa un gouffre qui ne cessa de croitre, alimenté par les peurs les plus obscures de la fillette.

De la petite fille joyeuse et insouciante, Akito devint une enfant capricieuse et possessive. Les rares moments où l'on pouvait la voir redevenir comme avant était lorsqu'elle allait chercher du réconfort dans les bras de ses maudits. A part Hatori et Shiguré, plus personne ne pouvait lire derrière le masque de la petite fille. Elle se mit à rechercher la compagnie de ses 13 compagnons plus que tout et ne supportait pas de les voir avec d'autres qu'elle. On se mit rapidement à craindre ses crises de colère. Dès que quelqu'un tentait de s'éloigner d'elle, elle devenait une vraie furie. Il suffisait généralement que l'un de ses si précieux protecteurs viennent la voir pour qu'elle se calme, Shiguré se chargeait généralement de cette tâche, plus rarement accomplie par Hatori ou même Kuréno. Mais ses colères ne lui assuraient pas l'éternité de son lien avec ses maudits. Cette idée la rongeait de l'intérieur, allant jusqu'à la rendre malade. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus en plus, elle fondait en larme sans raison apparente, et il fallait des heures pour la calmer.

Elle devint de plus en plus faible et enfoncée dans sa terreur elle comprit. Elle comprit que si ce lien d'amour et de confiance tendait à se rompre, alors elle devait en forger un autre, peu importe si elle devait le faire de haine et de rancœur, peu importe si tous devaient la détester, tant qu'ils restaient à ses côtés.

Puis ce qu'elle craignait arriva, l'un d'entre eux se libéra. Kuréno se libéra. Elle avait ressenti sa disparition de leur lien comme une terrible douleur. Elle l'avait suppliée de ne pas l'abandonner, de rester à ses côtés, et il l'avait fait. Il avait volontairement renoncé à sa liberté pour elle, et alors qu'Akito aurait pu le remercier pour ça, elle n'avait fait que le blesser.

A force de vivre dans la crainte, elle avait fini par oublier comment aimer, elle ne savait plus que faire souffrir. En grandissant, elle devint un véritable monstre aux yeux des autres et même celui qui lui avait juré une indéfectible loyauté finit par la trahir et s'éloigner. Seul Kuréno restait, figure immuable de sa vie, et garant de sa stabilité mentale déjà vacillante. Sans lui et sa présence à la fois douce et réconfortante, elle serait sans doute devenue folle depuis longtemps.

Comme si tous les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur elle ne suffisaient pas, elle apparut. Elle, le monstre, l'abomination, cet être horrible qui était venu pour lui voler ses maudits. Petit à petit, elle commença à les éloigner d'elle et peu importe ses efforts, ils n'avaient tous que son nom à la bouche. Tohru, même son nom elle le trouvait détestable. Elle avait tout, des amis, une famille, et pourtant elle se permettait de tenter de lui voler les derniers êtres chers qu'il lui restait.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, toutes ses tentative de l'éloigner n'aboutirent à rien. En désespoir de cause, Dieu se mit à la haïr. Akito s'était dit que si même leur divinité adorée se mettait à la détester alors ils se rendraient compte de sa laideur et reviendraient vers elle. Mais son plan échoua et plus que de la délaisser, ils commencèrent à s'opposer à elle.

Son monde déjà au bord du gouffre s'effondra, elle les avait blessés, peut-être trop, et maintenant ils lui faisaient payer. Puis elle commit l'irréparable, elle poignarda Kuréno. Elle tenta volontairement de tuer le seul être qui l'avait toujours fait passer avant les autres. Et lui, il l'avait regardé avec son regard compatissant et compréhensif, comme si il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle venait de faire, comme s'il savait déjà. Alors elle s'enfuit, elle s'enfuit pour ne pas avoir à affronter les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce qu'elle était devenue.

Ce jour-là, elle faillit commettre une seconde erreur irréparable. Elle manqua de tuer Tohru. Mais même menacée de sa lame, la jeune fille ne lui reprocha rien. Elle la regarda avec le même regard que Kuréno, et elle prononça les mots que tout au fond de son cœur blessé, Akito avait espérée entendre.

Plus que l'écouter, Tohru la comprit, parce qu'elle aussi, au fond de son cœur, elle avait espéré cette éternité à laquelle la déesse se raccrochait désespérément. Elle aussi avait un jour eut peur de perdre ce lien si précieux, c'est pourquoi elle comprenait parfaitement la douleur d'Akito. Et alors que depuis leur rencontre, Akito n'avait fait que tenter de la blesser et l'éloigner, Tohru lui tendit la main. Elle lui tendit la main et lui demanda d'être son amie.

Alors Akito comprit, elle comprit que tout du long elle s'était trompée. Elle n'était pas seule, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais à peine ce subtil espoir l'avait-il effleurée que Tohru disparut, la falaise s'effondrant sous ses pieds alors que sa main était encore tendue dans sa direction.

Elle hurla, elle hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales, et alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide, il apparut une nouvelle fois sur son chemin. Lui qui toujours, lui avait juré n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle et qui pourtant l'avait trahi de la plus odieuse des façons.

Shiguré

Oh ! Comme elle pouvait le haïr et l'aimer à la fois. Elle ne savait jamais comment agir avec lui. Tantôt attentionné et affectueux, tantôt renfermé et colérique, elle ne parvenait plus à le cerner depuis qu'il lui avait fermé son cœur. Depuis qu'il l'avait trahie, elle pouvait lire de la colère dans son regard dès qu'il la regardait, une colère qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle comprit. Après que Tohru soit sortie de l'hôpital et que Kuréno se soit évanoui dans la nature une fois guéri qu'il lui expliqua. Alors qu'elle s'était résolue à voir la malédiction se briser et à se retrouver seule à nouveau malgré la promesse de Tohru de rester amies, il lui expliqua et lui laissa le choix.

Lui aussi avait désiré cette éternité à ses côtés, seulement, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir la partager avec douze autres. Shiguré la voulait pour lui, pour lui seul. Alors il lui donna le choix, il lui proposa cette éternité exclusive qu'ils partageraient à deux, seulement tous les deux.

Et elle accepta, parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, elle n'avait jamais réussie à cesser de l'aimer.

Elle accepta parce qu'à ses côtés, elle pourrait repartir de zéro et reconstruire son monde détruit.

Elle accepta, parce qu'à ses côtés, elle ne le serait plus jamais…

Seule


End file.
